No me olvides
by Tsukire
Summary: ¿Cómo poder vivir sin la persona amada? ¿Por qué nadie puede verme? ¿Por qué nadie me oye?...Te amaré por siempe.


Hola a todos! Como pueden ver he regresado con otra historia, ésta la escribí tres años atrás, espero les agrade.

No me olvides

Estoy aquí, totalmente inmóvil, el espacio es muy pequeño, la luz lastima mis ojos, es algo tenue pero solo cubre mi cara, trato de mover mi cuerpo pero es muy pesado. Además tengo mucho frío.

Trato de sentarme y después de varios intentos lo logro.

-Vaya, que yo recuerde no me cambié de ropa- ya que anteriormente traía puesta una playera blanca y pantalón, ahora estoy usando una ropa totalmente blanca, al parecer de seda con un pañuelo cerca de mi pecho y listones dorados.

Alzo la vista y veo a muchas personas a mi alrededor, que raro, los conozco a todos ¿Qué estará pasando?

Entre las personas están: compañeros de la escuela, amigos, vecinos y…¿Mi familia? Si, es mi familia, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Ryoga, Kuno, el director, el maestro Happosai quien por primera vez no traía prendas íntimas en sus manos o en la cabeza. Algo realmente importante debe estar pasando.

Me dirijo hacía mi padre para pedirle una explicación a todo esto.

-Hola Papá ¿Qué está pasando?- pero él no me contestó, al contrario, empezó a gritar llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí.

-¡No! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué?-

Me asusté y retrocedí, las personas ahí reunidas trataron de calmarlo, realmente estaba mal, mi padre seguía gritando mientras caía de rodillas, apretando fuertemente los puños mientras unas pequeñas gotas dejaron su huella en el pido donde mi padre había agachado su cabeza.

Volteé a ver a Ryoga y Ukyo, estaban tan…tan…¡Dios! ni yo sé como describirlo, jamás los había visto así, sus ojos rojos e hinchados que dejaban escapar varias lágrimas sin temor al que diran, ya que Ryoga no mostraba mucho sus sentimientos, pero ese día ahí estaban, ambos llorando y maldiciendo. Sin mencionar al resto.

Todo era tan confuso, no me gustaba verlos así, pero tampoco entendía el ¿Por qué?.

-¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué pasa?- mis gritos inundaron la habitación, ya no soportaba más, cada vez era más difícil de comprender y se me estaba agotando la paciencia.

De pronto oí la voz de Nabiki.

-¡Pobre! Tenía una vida por delante!- al decir eso no apartaba su vista detrás mio.

Ahora que lo pienso, todos han dirigido su mirada siempre detrás de mi ¡Qué torpe!.

Estaba a punto de voltear, cuando algo, más bien alguien me lo impidió, mis ojos se clavaron en esa persona, esa persona que hace que mi cuerpo tiemble, que mi corazón lata con una rapidez irreconocible, esa persona, la cual todas las noches está en mis pensamientos, la persona por la cual vivo y por la cual moriría pero…está diferente. Se ha opacado el brillo de esos hermosos ojos, sus labios secos como el mismísimo desierto, ojeras…palidez.

-¡Oh no, también está llorando!-  
-No por favor, no llores, tu no...¿Acaso hice algo que te hirió?, sea lo que sea, juro que no fue mi intención…perdón, pero deja de llorar, te lo pido, tu eres la última persona a la cual quisiera ver así.-

Pero pareciera que hablo con la pared, ni siquiera me miró.

En sus manos lleva unas hermosas flores, intento darle un abrazo, pero se pasa de largo se dirige al lugar que debí haber volteado hace unos momentos. Volteo y para mi sorpresa hay…¿Una caja? No…!No puede ser¡ es…es…es un ataúd, trago difícilmente saliva y también camino hacía allá.

Pone las flores encima del ataúd y comienza a llorar desesperadamente, me acerco y trato de proporcionarle consuelo pero retrocedo de inmediato cuando veo el cuerpo que reside dentro del ataúd.

-¡No puede ser¡ debo estar imaginando esto- me acerco otra vez, la respiración se me dificulta.  
-Soy…yo- dije con voz entrecortada.  
-Si…soy yo, no hay duda, entonces yo soy la causa del dolor de todos los presentes y de la persona que…amo.

Un susurro de su boca hace que salga inmediatamente de mis pensamientos.

-Te amo- fue lo que dijo.

¿Dijo que me ama? ¡Sí, eso dijo¡ me ama, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció con la misma facilidad con la que se había hecho al recordad que ya no servía de nada, pero eso no quiere decir que a mí no me importe, claro que me importa y muchísimo, pero de nada servía ya.

-¿Por qué tuvo que decírmelo hasta este momento?

Volví a escuchar su voz.

-Te amo tanto, maldito orgullo y timidez que no me permitieron decírtelo antes, ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir? ¿Por qué me tuviste que dejar?-

No daba crédito a lo que oía, no sé si sentía emoción por saberlo o tristeza por saberlo y no poder hacer nada.

De repente una luz muy fuerte empezó a elevarme lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Ha terminado tu tiempo, tienes que irte- escuché una voz grave y firme.  
-¡No¡ ¡No quiero!- luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para lograr zafarme, pero al ver que no podía decidí…solo hablar.

-Tan solo quiero un momento más- dije tristemente, ¿Qué más podía hacer?  
-No-  
-Por favor, solo quiero (cerré mis ojos mientras un nudo en la garganta se iba formando)…despedirme.

Bajé hacía donde estaba esa persona a la cual tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero esto tenía que ser rápido.

-Yo también te amo, siempre te amé, me voy pero jamás te dejaré. Puede que ya no esté físicamente a tu lado, pero siempre me llevarás en tu mente y en tu corazón. Te amo, te amo tanto. Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos, volviéndose en cenizas cada uno de ellos.

Volteé a ver a todos.

-Cuídense, jamás los olvidaré-

Y diciendo esto la luz volvió a aparecer, esta vez con más intensidad y podía sentir como si varios ángeles rodearan mi cuerpo haciéndolo elevar muy lentamente.

Mi mirada solo se centraba en una sola persona, quería grabarme sus rasgos.

-Te cuidaré siempre, no importa con quien compartas tu vida, por que tu eres lo mas especial que tuve en vida. Te amo.-

La luz fue desapareciendo poco a poco y yo cada vez me alejaba más.

En ese momento ambas personas dijeron al unísono:

-No me olvides-

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué tal el fic? ¿Un poco dramático? ¿Triste? La verdad es que si me pareció muy triste, pobrecitos. Bueno cualquier comentario envíenme un review.

Sé que tal vez puedan confundirse quién de los dos dejó este mundo. Pero bueno, ni yo lo sé.

Tsukiré.


End file.
